


Good Vibrations.

by Albme94



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Kissing, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: // Izaya use a butt vibrator and got the remote control in his jacket, he strolls around the city and then a garbage bin come crashing down next to him, Shizuo screams his name and try to catch him, but Izaya gracefully avoid.He jumps and the remote control falls out, but he doesnt notice and yeets away.Shizuo doesn't follow but notice the controller. Picks it up and shrugs, who knows what it is.  //
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Good Vibrations.

Izaya use an anal vibrator and got the remote control in his jacket, he strolls around the city and then a garbage bin come crashing down next to him, Shizuo screams his name and try to catch him, but Izaya _gracefully_ avoid.

He jumps and the remote control falls out, but he doesnt notice and yeets away.

Shizuo doesn't follow but notice the controller. Picks it up and shrugs, who knows what it is.

Probably a bomb, or something dumb.

Shizuo wander and eventually pick up the controller again and looks it over, it got a _**on**_ button and some colours, he turns it on and hear a _gasp_ behind him.

Izaya leans over to a tree and looks _uncomfortable._

Shizuo feels his anger boil and screams for him, ready to throw anything at him.

Izaya barely runs away, _wobbly_ in the legs.

Shizuo scoffs and walks away again, "what even is _this?"_ The blonde pockets the remote, forgetting about it...

Izaya waited for the brute to leave before frantically looking for it, suddenly it stopped vibrating_ 'did it run out of batteries? No I just put new ones in... maybe the controller got broken??'_

Before he could think more of it, he felt his lower body shake again, he sprinted into an alleyway and was met by a dead end... Impossible to see the street from it, he could almost _pass out_ from the sensation.

_"Izaya-kun--!"_

The skinny man looked up flushed_ 'oh great'_, Shizuo grabbed the other's jacket and picked him up from the ground, holding his other hand up as a fist. Izaya closed his eyes and held his hands in front of his face.

Shizuo stopped inches away from the face as he heard a _buzzing,_ he lifted the flea higher to locate the sound; he slammed him into the wall "what are your _games??"_

"_**M-my**_ games?? **What** games! **_You're_** the one attacking _me!"_

"Then _what_ is that sound?"

Izaya froze, he tried to pry himself loose but it was _impossible._

"Is it connected to this?" The blonde held up the controller and Izaya's eyes widened in shock **"do** you even _know_ what that is, Shizuo-chan?"

"No"

_'Of course not, idiot'_

"Turn it off-"

_"What"_

**"Press** the _button"_ Izaya tried again

Shizuo pressed one of the _red_ bottons and the vibrator sped up while rotating.

**"NO** THE **OTHER _BUTTON"_** Izaya grabbed the hand holding him in place.

Shizuo frowned, as if he didn't hear the different _tune._ He pressed the button and the buzzing stopped. Izaya exhaled.

"Tell me"

Izaya looked up with murder in his eyes "are you really that _dumb?"_

Shizuo lifted the controller, _that he had no idea what was_ but Izaya started apologising so it have to be important.

"...**_Shizuo-chan_**... it's an... **adult** toy... controller." Izaya almost whispered, his face burning up _"what_ does that mean" Shizuo looked horrified.

"It _means,_ that you got the controller to start up the toy... _that's in me_... up _**my--"**_

"Alright _alright--"_ Shizuo held him further away from himself. A small second passed and almost like a _glimmer_ of light went off in the taller's eyes, he lifted the controller; what can only be considered as _fear,_ Izaya's eyes widened.

**"Wait _don't--"_**

He pressed the button and watched as Izaya curved his back and gasped, grabbing Shizuo's arm. _"T-turn_ it _o-off"_ his voice shivered and face flushed.

Shizuo smirked and thought he'd found his new entertainment.

_"Why_ didn't you just take it out when you realized the controller was _gone?"_

Izaya gasped "have you **seen** the _type_ of my pants? They're too **tight** for that"

Shizuo looked around and at the smaller's rear end, he was right... His pants were _really tight.._ you could see the outline of _his..._ well, _everything._

**"Oh"**

Izaya nodded as he tried to peel Shizuo's fingers off him, he was so busy with that; he didn't notice the other looking at his _growing_ confined log.

Shizuo pressed one of the buttons again and Izaya gasped and curved his back again _"Shizuo~~"_

This snapped the blonde out of his state, hearing the _flea_ just _moan_ his name, seeing him move and gasping; sent a clear signal to his brain.... _and other things._

Shizuo pressed himself onto Izaya's body, while putting a _knee_ up; he could feel the vibrations and twitches the other did.

_**"Shizuo--** what..._ what are _you--"_

Shizuo pressed his mouth to Izaya's.

The black haired gasped at the suprise but moaned as he _deepened_ the kiss, his hands found Shizuo's shirt and pulled him _closer,_ Shizuo's hands held the smaller's hips.

The knee moved the toy so it directly hit the _prostate,_ making Izaya pull out the kiss to moan, saliva dripping from lips and face pointing up; Shizuo took the chance and kissed and sucked on the neck.

He could feel Izaya swallow and hear his sweet moans, his fingers turning white from holding the shirt collar.

Shizuo pulled off the smaller's jacket and pulled off his shirt, while still planting kisses down the chest, _lingering_ around a nipple.

_"Fuhhh--_ **_Shi_ZOU-!!"** Izaya gasped at the sensation, Shizuo put his fingers into Izaya's mouth **"suck"** he demanded, and Izaya wasn't gonna disappoint.

After leaving many hickeys he finally looked at the smaller who still sucked the fingers with _desperation._

Shizuo watched the scene and felt his member trying to break loose, he thought about the _location_ and how close they were to _his_ home.

Without warning he picked up the clothes and put Izaya on his shoulders.

_"Wh-what_ are you doing-- **put _me Dow-oh!"_** Izaya returned to his moaning mess as Shizuo rotated the toy _manually._

He walked the back streets to _avoid_ people and _somehow_ managed to get into his apartment, he pulled off his and Izaya's shoes and went to the bedroom.

Shizuo pulled off his shirt and pants, standing proud in his boxers. Izaya's eyes lingered on them but quickly turned his attention to Shizuo who _unbuttoned_ the skinny jeans and _shimmied_ them down.

"You _don't_ wear underwear?"

_"Not.._ in these jeans no..." 

Shizuo smirked and pushed Izaya to sit, he got the idea and pulled down Shizuo's boxer, to be met by _another **monster.**_

Izaya wanted _some_ dominance on his terms so he pushed himself on his knees and started sucking the _long dong._

Shizuo gasped at the feeling, not _objecting--_ more like _encouraging,_ Izaya thanked _god_ for his curiosity in his earlier years; to buy toys and _long_ ones at that. _Though_ he did _gag,_ he kept going.

Suddenly he got pulled away and pushed to the bed, the toy was carefully pulled out but before he could _protest_ he saw a condom being rolled on, Shizuo nodded and Izaya nodded back.

He could feel the head _slowly_ pass the _rim,_ eventually filling him completely, he looked down and saw Shizuo still had more to go on **"fuck"** Izaya moaned, "you good?" A soft concerned voice.

_**"Fantastic"**_ Izaya smiled.

Shizuo started to move and no _words_ or even _moans_ escaped Izaya.

The blonde groaned and grunted, he picked up the pace, he held the skinnier's legs spread _but steady._ Izaya laid on the edge of the bed and Shizuo stood, Izaya didn't know what to do with his _hands,_ he grabbed the _sheet,_ his _hair, himself..._

The blonde leaned down, and putting _pressure_ where he should, planting kisses on the other's _jawline, neck_ and _mouth._

Their fingers _intertwined,_ Izaya looked up and for a second Shizuo looked down.

_This kiss was soft, longing, needing, desire..._

Shizuo _sped_ up and felt his insides _boil,_ he grabbed Izaya's shoulders as he shot his load, Izaya could feel the _condom_ fill up, Shizuo leaned over and felt sweat drip off him.

Below him laid Izaya, a _mess;_ neck, chest and lips _purple_ from the action. His eyes was rolled back but what caught Shizuo's attention was the still hard cock, _bobbing_ to the movement.

Izaya snapped out of his _pleasure daze_ as his over sensitive dick was being _roughly_ stroked, _**almost**_ painful **yet** the _best_ hand job he's ever received.

Just a few pumps and he shot his _seed_ out.

Shizuo laid down next to the other who was having small _contractions_ while gasping.

_"What_ just happened" Shizuo groaned.

"Do you want me to answer _scientifically?_ Then, I assume all the pent up _anger_ turned into _arousal_ and _**thus**_ here we are." He smirked.

He only received a sigh as answer, **"or,** did you mean a _straight_ answer? Then, this was **not."**

"Was _not_ what?" Shizuo looked at him quizzically. Izaya looked at him **"straight"**

_"Ah"_ Shizuo turned back, it didn't bother him.

Izaya suddenly got up and started picking up his clothes but stopped in the mirror, dropping them to the floor. He gasped and looked over his body, he _caught_ Shizuo's eyes in the reflection. He gasped and gestured to the bruises on his body, and especially on his shoulders; _clearly_ hand prints.

"You bruise easily"

Izaya's face was the surprised pikachu meme.

"Like a _peach"_

Izaya frowned and picked up his clothes and dressed in the living room, as he picked up the last of his shoe and was almost out the door he got blocked.

"What is it _Shizuo-chan?"_ His sweet tone back.

Shizuo however smirked and held up the **toy** and **controller** "aren't you _forgetting_ something?"

Izaya's face _burned_ and he was red as a tomato, he quickly grabbed the things and pushed them into his jacket before slithering his way outside.

"Bye" Shizuo smiled, Izaya waved over his head and basically ran back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this around summer, and was just looking for things to "quickly" finish but I just wrote more than my plan whoops haha.  
Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
